Mining
Mining in mcMMO provides one passive ability, two active abilities and eleven different blocks to provide experience. This skill works by using a pickaxe of any type on blocks that provide experience. Proceeding to the next level becomes harder as your level increases. Passive Abilities Double Drops: With each level up the chance of getting a double drop of a mined block increases by 0.1%. Although, double drop stops working at level 1000, so the ability of an 100%+ double drop is not possible. Active Abilities Super Breaker Super Breaker causes you to instantly mine blocks (when there isn't any lag that is) for a period of time depending on your mining level. The length increases by 1 second every 50 levels with a base length of 2 seconds, meaning the length at 1000 mining is 22 seconds. Like all abilities, cooldown time is unaffected. To activate this ability, one has to simply right click with a pickaxe in hand and begin mining. This ability also allows you to gain triple drops and effectively doubles the amount of extra drops, though it does do more damage to the pickaxe you are using. It is not always a good idea to be using a pickaxe with low durability with this ability as you may break it which is not good for repair. Blast Mining This ability is activated by lighting TNT with a flint and steel. The amount of drops gained from the explosion increases with your Mining level, as does the radius of the explosion. Damage taken by TNT lit with this ability is decreased, but not negated. Experience Table As usual, these are the DEFAULT values, which can be altered in the configuration file. Training Methods The Stone Generator Probably one of the easiest way to level up in this category is the Smooth Stone Generator and then have the stone pushing to you, then tape down left click or hold it down (Please make sure there is an emty space behind the smooth stone) then all you have to do is change picks as it goes (I severely recommend Convenient Inventory which auto-replaces your tool for you after it breaks, or repair your pick for repairing exp!) Coal, Iron, & Redstone The fastest way to train this skill is through mining coal, redstone and iron. These occur frequently on the map, are quite fast to mine, and give a decent amount of Experience Points. It is best to mine with a Diamond Pick as it has the most durability, and is able to mine any block that can reward experience. It is also recommended to level up the Repair Skill along with Mining as it can greatly reduce the amount of materials used on tools. Another great way to level this skill quickly, is through the use of enchanting. It is rather difficult to get a pickaxe with silk touch, but once you do, you can use it to obtain the more valuable ore blocks, like lapis and diamond. Find them, mine them, place them, and mine them again with your enchanted pick. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. Netherrack Grinding Another method is to mine Netherrack with a high-end pickaxe. Although it does not give much experience, there are vast amounts of it in the Nether and it mines incredibly quickly with a decent pickaxe. You can also train repair by bringing five or so stone pickaxes and mine netherrack until each pick is almost destroyed, then go back and repair each one and continue. Of course, you could always bring an iron block and a supply of cobblestone with you. End Stone Grinding Yet another way is to tape down your mouse and W key in the end. This is somewhat risky due to the side, but if you keep an eye on it while watching youtube, you can grind XP. Endstone gives you 150 Xp, so this method works. Blast Mining Blast Mining is a different kind of mining. Instead of using a pickaxe to break blocks, you use TNT and Flint & Steel. To "Blast Mine", simply go to the area you want to detonate, and stand away so that you will not take damage if the TNT explodes on you. To activate the TNT, simply right click the TNT (when not highlighting it). Category:Skills Category:PvE